The Kōdekkususērā Senshi
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: Before the Moon Kingdom, there was the Dawn of The Senshi. this is the Story on how it all began. Rated M for Violence, Gore and some mention of sexual stiuations


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to __Naoko Takeuchi._

**The_ Kōdekkususērā Senshi_**

A Story of the Dawn of the Senshi by Cobrawolf Meiji

**Prologue: **_**Magni Nativitátem**_

_**I**__n the Beginning, there was nothing. The Universe was nothing but a small Hydrogen atom floating in the void between universes. For this is the way of the Multiverse, the vast expanse of universes and matter that is in it. It was at this time when the atom suddenly exploded; expanding into what is now our Universe. A Big Bang, the creator of Universes, had happened and soon, the Universe started expanding faster, soon with in a few thousand years, the first stars were being born, ten thousand years more and the first stars soon went nova. With in over a billion years, the universe as we knew it was born. But before order, there was Chaos; born from the Big Bang was Chaos, a being of darkness and destruction. For the first billion years of the Universe, Chaos ruled. But Chaos was not born alone, for also born from the Big Bang was the first Senshi- no-Hikari, Sailor Cosmos, the sister to Chaos. Cosmos thought that the Universe was to be in order so that life could have a chance. But Chaos refused to give up the throne of the Universe._

_So started the First War, Sailor Cosmos stood alone against Chaos and it's Creations, Youma, Yokāi, Kouma, Orcs, Wakiji, Droids, Daemons, Phages and other monsters that grew of the mind of Chaos. Sailor Cosmos fought them all, driving them from the battle field of Space. Chaos, seeing that its creations were being defeated soon fled to a Young Galaxy that is known today as the Milky Way to the oracle of the Galaxy. The oracle soon declared __**"Cosmos the Great can never be defeated as long as she is a virgin, for she is the pure warrior, one who is never to mate with another being for all time. Beware, Dark One, for it is your folly if you have her chastity broken, for what will come out of it will be your doom!" **__Yet Chaos ignored the warning and sent his strongest Youma, Gōkan, to attack Cosmos and to force himself on her. Gōkan soon attacked Cosmos, defeating her and then raped her. But it was then that the folly came, for Cosmos was angered and cried with rage. Cosmos soon hunted down her attacker and slew him with anger. Soon, Cosmos soon discovered that she was with child. With in Nine Months, she gave birth to daughter, a humanoid with wings of darkness that flew off. Discovering Chaos, the female child attacked him and stole his Power, becoming Chaos. She soon declared herself Sailor Chaos and soon decided to mate with the Creatures of Chaos, giving birth to the most powerful monster yet, Huihuài. Afterwards, Sailor Chaos used her power to create a universe of her own, and named it the 'Negaverse'._

_While Sailor Chaos was building her army, the Universe was at peace and order, and life came to it._

_It was then that Sailor Cosmos found peace, living in the Milky Way Galaxy to watch the comings and goings of the Universe, its order and what little Chaos remained in the Universe. She enjoyed the Balance of the universe and sought to protect it._

_Many millions of years later, Sailor Chaos felt strong enough to try and take the Universe by Force. When she looked into the Universe, she discovered that life had arisen in it. __**"Let us make war on the life forms in this Universe,"**__ the Dark Goddess declared, __**"Then you, my minions, will rule this Universe!" **__So it was that Sailor Chaos unleashed her Army on the Universe. But Sailor Cosmos was still alive and fought the Dark Army of the Negaverse. Sailor Cosmos was still too powerful for the Monster to destroy, but soon, Sailor Chaos entered the battle and struck a blow on to Sailor Cosmos with her Dark Sword. Sailor Cosmos was soon starting to die, but with the last of her Powers, Sailor Cosmos soon used her power to seal Sailor Chaos and her Army away into the Negaverse. But Sailor Cosmos could not stop Huihuài for escaping. With her Last Breath, Cosmos used her powers to turn her own staff into a Cage of Light and locked Huihuài away, sending him into The Central Black Hole in the Milky Way._

_After the Battle, Sailor Cosmos' Body turned into trillions of crystals that soon went all over the Universe. These were the Sailor Crystals, powerful Star Seeds that would soon start a new Era of the Universe._

_Millions of Years Later, our Story starts…_


End file.
